Tales of a Forbidden Love Affair
by DeLambful Fiction
Summary: When two friends realized that they are soulmates but one of them is married. Do you risk it all to be with the true keeper of your heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

In each of us lies a story, it is a complicated story that tells who we are and how we became the people we are today. In the beginning there is only an individual then later those individuals find others who are exactly what they are missing...if you will their other half. For every one of us, there is a soul mate out there, you just need to search but what happens when the one you thought was the one is not and then you meet that one, the one you are destined to be with. What do you do to be with them...how do you realize it...what leads you to that point.

***MALLORY***

Standing in the shower, I let the hot water pelt my skin almost burning me as I try to process this. I am finally going back, back to the world I left behind but am I nervous or excited? I can feel my hands shaking as I try to run my fingers through my long dark hair. It has been years since I worked and now finally I am returning to the grown up world, all the time I spent home with the kids is over. Now it's my turn to be alive again. I sigh deeply pushing my head back under the water feeling a ball in the pit of my stomach. Why do I feel like this, it's like I feel guilty for wanting my life back. I love my kids and each moment that I was with them but each day something was lacking. I missed the adult interaction that my job gave me but instead of voicing my concerns I tried to bury myself deeper. Another baby and play dates but it didn't help, I could feel myself falling deeper and deeper into a depression that only my friend managed to save me from. Tyler, my friend from before the babies, he was always there for me. He listened to me so many times raging about how lonely I was while my husband Doug was working and I was home alone with the babies. It was a choice that I thought I had wanted but it was not me. I felt shut up from the whole world that I had always known, but for Tyler feeding me constant reminders of it I might have gone crazy but he saved me so many times. He was there like a constant savior by my side reminding me to do what was best for me. So finally a few weeks ago I told my husband that I had to do this, I had to go back before I lost my mind. Now as the water floods over me I grin knowing that I am finally doing what is best for me. It feels selfish but I need to be back in the land of the grownups. I am pulled from this thought by a banging on the shower door, "babe? Mal? Damn Mallory you drowning? We need to talk."

Turning off the water I peek out and grin, "toss me a towel and I will come out." My husband Doug just laughs and tosses me a towel while staring at me. His hazel eyes watch me while he leans against the door; I just look up and shake my head making my wet head drip water on the floor. As Doug stares at me, his face changes into a frown. "I saw that email you left up, so you are really doing this?"

Nodding to him as I wrap the towel tight around me, I reach for my comb to run through my hair as I speak to him. "We discussed this, yes I am. Remember this is what I need, the kids will be fine. I got this covered; I go back at the beginning of next week." He nods moving to stand next to me, I see in the mirror he is still frowning at me. I meet his hazel eyes with my dark brown ones and smile. "Don't look so happy, you really hate this don't you?"

"I don't hate it; I just thought we were doing what you wanted." He runs his hand over his head making his light brown hair stand up a bit.

I shake my head, "I thought so too but it's not me. It will be fine. I just need this"

"As long as you are happy then I guess I can be too." I watch him leave the room and swear to myself softly, he is not happy with me but I can't take it back...I won't take it back. I don't ask him to give up doing what he loves for us to have a family so he can't ask that of me either. I head out to be with him and kids.

***TYLER* **

Being good at what you do has come easy for me; I have never had problems making friends either. A talent of mine, making it that much easier to get the job that I wanted. So when I got there it was just one little step left to jump to my goal but there was many in the way. Some of them I knew were going to be no competition but then there was Mallory. She had a drive that matched my own; I knew that she was going to put me to the test.

I remember the day that I met her; she was like a bright light in a dark room. Something about her called to me, she was different than anyone else. We were at work and I was new in the department, she went out of her way to help me many times. So many times in fact that it became a habit to just search her out each day. I found myself looking forward to each morning knowing that I would see her there and I dreaded saying good night to her at the end of each day. We became good friends but when she shared that she was engaged it almost killed me. I had not admitted to myself just how strong I felt about her but knowing that she was out of my reach it hit me. I was in deep and there was not a chance in hell of making her mine at that point. I played the game, we were the best of friends and I tried not to let on that I wanted to be that one, the one she went home to. When she was gone for her wedding, I buried myself in work and made a point to hook up with someone just to distract myself. I found a girl who reminded me of Mal in so many ways, it was like my way of trying to be with her in some form and it almost worked till the real Mal came back to work with the ring on her finger. That ring was a constant reminder that she was not mine and never would be so I just concentrated on our friendship. I went through a few relationships with her there as my best friend and shoulder to cry on. We went on like that for a few months till she hit me with the news that she was having a baby. That news was so happy for her and for them but to me it just cemented the fact that her path was never going to come my way.

I watched her as she struggled to be her normal busy self while she was exhausted and half sick. One day she was so sick that I had to drive her home because her husband was out of town, I remember that day. As she rested on my arm walking to the car I wanted so much to just stop and hold her there forever. As I drove I watched her, it was then I realized that she had captured my heart whether I wanted it or not. She was always going to be important to me but it was up to me whether or not I told her.

***MALLORY***

Trying to get all the things ready for me to go back was easy with Tyler's help. It just reminded me of all the times he has always been there for me. He helped me to find jobs to apply for and even watched the kids while I typed my resume one afternoon. After I was done I stopped just sitting watching him, he is such a natural that I wondered again why he didn't have any kids of his own. I wanted to ask but something held me back, something about watching him with my son was making my heart spin. When he looked over at me I quickly looked away. I just got the weirdest feeling and a sudden longing to ask him questions that I shouldn't. For so long I have watched him dating but never moving past a certain point, he always came to me telling me that something was missing. What that something was I never understood. He told me everything but that. Watching him reminded me of all the times he has been there for me more than any friend. All the times he covered for me when during my first pregnancy when I was so sick all the time. All the rides home when I thought I would pass out and all the times he stayed till my husband got home just to make sure I was okay. He was always there when I needed him, I can't think of time he wasn't. Even when I announced that I was quitting to stay home with the kids, he was still supporting me. I got constant emails and phone calls when I was not at the office, he still came to see me and honestly I don't know what I would have done without him. But my husband asked me many times to define my relationship with him but I have never been able to. He is more than a friend; someone I know always has my back and one I trust with all my secrets. I could never tell my husband that there was another I trusted more than him but Tyler knew me, the real me. When it was just Tyler and me, I am the real me, goofy and dorky. I don't think before I speak and I know that he is the same with me. That is not just friendship and he is more than like family to me. He is the person who if I ever lost I would be completely devastated. In my life there is only him that I trust completely.

***TYLER***

Knowing that you love someone but you can't tell them has been my challenge. I have never dared to speak those words to her though they have crossed my mind so many fucking times that it drives me crazy. What would I have done for one kiss? Just one chance to see if she feels the same way. There have been so many soft glances and gentle brushes that make me wonder. I watch her like a hawk whenever I can, when we all go out all I see is her. Since she left the office she has not been the same girl. That fire, that spirit that drew me to her seemed to be fading out. That is when I knew that I had to jump in. I could not let her be miserable; I started planting ideas about going back to her. I sent her many emails with job links. Truth I was afraid that she was going to change on me and become someone else...someone that I would never see. She did start to pull away from me till one day we met up when she was without kids in tow. I sat there watching her walk in, even her walk was different. That sexy strut she used to have was not there as she came to me. She slunk down in the chair and stared at me with those big brown eyes tempting me to lose it and tell her how much I cared about her. During the next few hours we talked and discussed what she should do. Never before have I seen her so down and so scared. I got to hold her for a while and that alone did seem to help but again it made me wonder about her feelings for me. The rest of my night I did try to push Mal out of my mind. My family wanted me to find someone and I did try but nothing ever worked out. I just wanted perfection and in my mind I had found it. It's hard to settle for second best when your heart knows exactly who it wants.

***MALLORY***

The longer I stayed at home the lonelier I became and Tyler was the only one who understood me. The only one who listened to me when I vented. He always told me to stop putting everyone else first, but how do you break a habit you have had all your life? And how do you break it when the one you are married to just expects it? If anyone needed to make a sacrifice for family it always came squarely on my shoulders. It was a great weight to bear and when I never spoke up it was just assumed I was alright with it. I could feel myself changing and I hated it, I was becoming a sad version of myself. That was the day that Tyler made me met with him. I remember sitting down to see him frowning at me. "What? Damn I just walked in."

"Mal, look at how you walked in, what happened to my cocky hot best friend? Normally you strut into a room and I am worried you are going to be attacked looking like that but then today. Today you walk in here like you are dying." He stared at me with concern and I feel his hands take hold of one of mine squeezing it hard. "Mal you need to stop doing what you think everyone wants you to do and damn it do what is best for you. If you were mine..."

He stopped mid sentence making me nudge him, "if I was yours what?"

"If you were mine, you would be doing whatever makes you happy. Does he notice how you are changing?" In his eyes, those bright blue lights I am lost and I shrug. "Damn it, you need to be happy...please let's figure this out. I want my Mal back." Listening to him that day and seeing what lengths he would go to for me to make sure I was alright touched me. It scared me that day as the touch of his hands over mine made my heart race for the first time in a long time and when I looked him, I saw him. I saw him for exactly what he was and at that moment I knew in my heart that he was supposed to be a part of my life in some great way. That memory has been with me since that day, each time I think of it I am floored.

***TYLER***

Once I finally got her to start looking for a job she already seemed to be more like the Mallory I remember. Each day I got a long email telling me what she has applied for and asking my opinion on her options. I love that I am the one she shares this with. As far as her husband she told me that he was not happy with her choice, I think he just wanted to have the perfect wife and family but forgot to check that his version of perfect matched with his wife. All I cared about was that she was back, the sweet, funny and witty girl that I fell in love with. Now all that remains is to tell her how I feel about her but I know she will need time. Time that won't change how I feel about her, in fact all the time apart does is make me more certain that she is the one...the only one I love.

The day she got a job, I got a frantic phone call. My cell went off over and over till I finally had to excuse myself to another room to answer it. My first thought was that something was wrong when I heard her voice loud and sounding out of control but it was her way of telling me that she did it. Standing against the wall listening to her made me grin like a fool and agree to meet her right after work to celebrate.

***MALLORY***

Telling my husband that I wanted to go back to work was the hardest thing, we had many talks while I was pregnant about how much money we would be spending on childcare and Doug hated the idea of anyone else taking care of our kids. At the time it just seemed right that I quit my job and stay home. I had intentions of working from home but I didn't count on how I would be feeling. Tired and carrying around a crying baby all the time left me barely enough energy to sneak in a shower during his nap. I was never able to focus on anything for the constant interruptions and soon I gave up. Then I felt lost...but trying to explain that to Doug was pointless. He was a part of the grown up world and didn't understand my dilemma. If anything he envied me days spent at home, he didn't see the crying, the spitting up, the laundry, the never ending housework and the fact that my work never ended. I was on call 24/7. Then having the second one only made it that much darker so when Tyler mentioned that I was changing I knew it was time to do something.

When I looked in the mirror I hated who I saw. The face looking back at me was 10 years older than her age just for being so damn tired. I got to where I felt like I was drifting through my days, each one almost exactly the same. Just a cycle of the same shit, different day...nothing to make any day better than any other. Knowing that my best friend could see my pain and struggle was a sign to me that I was sinking. I was sinking into a pit of the darkest depression so when Tyler reached out to me to help me, I grabbed a hold tightly.

But for Doug, he fought me at every turn. He refused to help me by watching the kids so I could work on looking for a job and to go for interviews. It was a hard call when you are going against something that your own husband is fighting you on. He fought me at every turn but lucky for me that his family did not. They watched the kids so I could go to interviews.

The day I went for the interview for the job I got I was so nervous. It was at his office; Tyler's but I couldn't tell him. As I walked through that office I caught a glimpse of him but he didn't see me. It was so hard not to shout at him out and tell him that I was here. I left that interview feeling so damn proud of myself till I got home and walked into Doug alone with the kids. I walked in to a normal situation of one child crying while the other was clinging but Doug was freaking out, he handed me a baby as soon as I walked in the front door. I just stared at him and didn't say a word. It was obvious that he was not going to ask me how it went. I just went back to our room with the baby in my arms to call Tyler. Talking to him in a whisper make me feel better while I just sat on our bed feeling numb. So when I got call about getting the job Tyler was the first one I wanted to share it with.

***TYLER***

Heading to the bar to meet her I am excited, her voice on the phone was the old Mal. I can't wait to hug her and just enjoy her being happy again. When I walk in the bar I see her at once, she is the only hot brunette alone at the bar so she is already surrounded by guys and I see she has had a few shots already. Shaking my head I have to laugh, yup Mal is back. I come up behind her making her jump, then she smirks at me leaning back against me. I see the other guys eyeing me and they all slowly seem to back off. She introduces me to them and I see them eyeing me making me wonder what she said to them. As the night wears on I notice that she is leaning harder and harder against me. I whisper to her, "Mal you haven't eaten anything have you?" She giggled at me shaking her head no making her almost fall. I catch her and sigh, "Okay no more drinks till you eat Mal. Come on." I take her arm and slowly walk her out to find someplace close to eat. She keeps leaning against me and smirking. All during the walk her closeness is making me hard as hell but I won't do a thing while she is like this. If anything happens between us I want her sober and willing, not drunk and fuzzy. I care too much about her to do that but as I help her sit down in the nearest restaurant she falls into me making me wrap my arms around her to hold her steady. Then I see her brown eyes looking deeply into my eyes making me almost take a step back. That look is full of heat and passion, it makes me want to kiss her right now but I fight that urge and gently push her into a chair then I sit next to her keeping her steady as we order food.

While we eat she talks endlessly about his reaction and I can tell that she is heading towards crying. I move closer trying to stop her before she hits that but too soon she buries her head in my chest crying softly. I hold her close stroking her hair and cursing the idiot she is married to, who could ever be so cruel. Can he really not see how unhappy she has been? As she finally calms down she stares up at me and then I feel her fingers on my lips. She is pushing my limits so I reach up pulling her hand down to hold onto it. I can't read the expression in her eyes but I know that I can't do this with her right now. This is not the time to cross that line. I take her home and watch as she walks into the house smirking as I can already see her strut is back; even drunk she has it back.

At my place I collapse on the couch and then my cell buzzes, I move to dig it out my pocket and see it's from Mal. She is already apologizing for tonight. I text her back that it's fine and then lay back thinking about her. I hate seeing her be so afraid to be happy when I met her she was a different girl. She had a bright fire and so much spirit that she kept me on my toes. I never would have thought that she could be broken; if anything I thought she might break me.

***MALLORY***

That night when I got the job, Tyler was the one I called first...not my husband. I didn't have a thought but of Tyler and how happy I was. At the bar that night, I was me again. I was in charge and as Tyler put it the strut was back until later that night when I had drank too damn much. Acting like a crying mess is not how I wanted to spend this night with him. And I wanted to kiss him too, I am not sure what I was thinking then I think back how I used to be before my husband I was the one in charge in my life, in all aspects. I was the one calling the shots until I got married. I want to scream sometimes at myself for all that. After he brought me home that night I could feel myself fighting in my head. Do I want to bring back me and hope that Doug remembers the girl he proposed or do I try to continue on as I am?

My biggest fear is waking up one day and regretting my whole damn life. I don't want to regret the choices that I made or the risks that I didn't take. The me I used to be would never have done that, she got blindsided for a while but now she is fighting to make a comeback. I owe it to myself to find a way to be truly happy, getting back to my job is the first step. As I think about this I text him quick to apologize for ending the night a mess and as expected he says no problem. There has never been a friend like him for me, it's crazy. I can tell him anything and he just gets me.

I tiptoe around the house as I get ready for bed and lying next to Doug in the dark all I can think about this how excited I am. There are just days before I reenter my world.

***TYLER***

The next morning is Friday and the place is buzzing about the new chick. I am called in to be told that the promotion I thought was mine is being given to someone else, someone from the outside being brought in. It just figures that as I try to help Mal with her life mine starts to unravel but its fine. I don't need that and I won't sweat it, but then I am told that I will be an assistant to her. Fuck me, I will have to help this new person come into my place and be successful. I text Mal on my break and she makes me feel better telling me that they are making a big mistake not picking me for this job but then her tone changes as she asks me when the bitch starts. I laugh hard and text back on Monday. She says wow another bitch starts a new job on Monday too. I shake my head and fire back at her that she is not a bitch and never could be one to which I get only a winky face reply. Not sure what the fuck that means but I can see the old Mal coming out more and more. The cocky behavior that I always loved is back in full force.

***MALLORY***

On Friday when Tyler texts me about the situation at his office I almost lose it and tell him that it's me, I am the bitch strutting into his place on Monday but I can't do it. I want to see the look on his face when I walk in. It's all thanks to him that I have this job, his recommendation and ego boosting made me nail the interview. I just can't wait to work with him again but this time I will be the boss. It makes me smirk thinking of how much fun I will be having with my new assistant. I can show him a side of me that he has never seen before. He knows me as a co-worker and a best friend but as a boss I am totally different. The only word that best describes it is I am a dominant. I like to be the one in charge of every little detail and that is the way I used to be in all of my life, love life included till I got married. Somewhere along the way I lost it, I let my husband change me but I didn't realize till now that I cannot be changed. The real me is always going to be there, I can either go with it or try to fight it and be miserable.

The weekend passes quickly in a blur of last minute preparations for the kids and me for Monday. Doug seems bothered by the fact that I am excited for this change but damn it I am coming back….just the way I always was. You can only change a person so much before you either break them down completely or they rebel. And I am a rebel, I want me…..the real me back. I know at home it's going to be hard and maybe in many ways this might be the beginning of the end but I have to decide what's more important my marriage or me? I watch the way Doug seems totally disinterested in every aspect of my new job, all he cares about is what time will I be home. I never realized till just now that he counted on me to do everything on the home front. I know that it won't be easy, it is going to be hard as hell but if I want to be happy I will find a way. For there is nothing great that is gained without some great sacrifice and I am not afraid to do that to regain the happy me that I lost.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

***MALLORY***

A sudden noise in the silence is all that it took to make my heart race. The buzzing of my cell phone on the table next to me, a perfectly ordinary noise that could have been anyone but I know who it is. Him, the one that has been on my mind since I left him at work today. Him, the one whose body I wanted pressed up against mine right now. Him, the one who I can't be with because I belong to another.

I pick up my cell phone casually to check it as I sit here in bed next to my husband. He is reading and doesn't even notice my face as I confirm it's a text from him. All is says is _**can you talk?**_ I sneak a gaze at my husband before I reply. _**Not yet, I will call you in a bit.**_ I hit send just as my husband Doug speaks to me making me almost drop the phone.

"Mal, who was that? Work bugging you already?"

I put my cell on my lap as I look over at him, he is so handsome and for so long he has been my whole life. We have been married for so long that I honestly can't remember a time without him. We met a long time ago and it was love at first sight, the kind of love that makes you think first and ask questions later. We got married and I quickly became pregnant, had two babies in quick succession that I chose to stay home with giving up my career. I tried to continue my writing as a stay at home mother to stay in my field but it was too hard with two young babies so I just gave up. I became one of those devoted to her kids' mothers whose life's revolved around play dates and naps until finally they went off to school just recently then I got back into my life, my grown up life that is when I started to question who I had become and who I wanted to be.

Tyler, just his name makes me smile. A smile I have to hide, we have been friends for a long time. He has been almost like family to me; I could always talk to him about anything that was bugging me. He was my rock, the only one who really knew the truth about how lonely I was at home with the kids while Doug was out in the real world. Going back to work was his idea, he knew exactly what I needed. He always did know me well.

Our first private boss and assistant talk was filled with awkward silence and I wanted to show him exactly what kind of a boss I really am but something held me back. My normal style might be too aggressive for him and with all that he knows about me would it be too hard? I am a unique boss, I demand much of my assistant and my personality at work is not the same as outside of the office. I had been described as a dominant in the office, and damn him, something about Tyler was making me want to dominate him in more than just his boss ways. I sat there holding it in until finally the tension was too much. I stood up and went to my office door locking it firmly locking up to see him watching me.

"Mal? Why did you lock the door?" I see him raise an eyebrow at me making me laugh, but it's not a cute flirty laugh, it's my evil I am now in charge laugh.

Moving to sit this time on my desk so that he has to look up at me, I lean down a bit knowing he has a full view down my tight white blouse as I clear my throat loudly. "Do not call me Mallory here at the office unless it is just you and I alone like this. When others are around I am Ms. Allen, understand?"

I watch him swallow nervously, "Ms. Allen it will be, anything else I should know?" Shaking my head no I look at him, so handsome. I just want to dominate him completely in this office right at this moment but I hesitate as he stands up suddenly making me look up at him. I grit my teeth at the power change and slide off my desk quickly to be standing eye to eye with him. He smirks at me.

Something about those words or that smirk makes me act without thinking; I push him backwards hard making him step back slowly till he is against my office door. He hits it with a loud bang and stares at me. I move closer and trace my fingers over his lips, "that is not the kind of behavior I am looking for from my assistant. Tyler don't you know how to be a good submissive boy? You should never make smart ass remarks like that to me."

His eyes hold a devilish light in them and suddenly he playfully bites at my fingers before speaking, "are you saying that I might be in trouble with my boss lady?" Just as I lean forward to answer him, my office speakerphone goes off filling the room with my boss's voice. I don't move from Tyler but speak loudly back to him. I cover Tyler's mouth with my hand giving him a hard stare to not make a sound. After the call disconnects he gazes at me, "Mal I think that I like this side of you."

"You do?" I move even closer and then whisper to him, "I would be lying if I didn't say that the idea of having you at my total command didn't excite me. But you have to know that I am married, you and I might never be more than this. Are you willing to do that?"

"You mean you don't have any feelings for me? Mal that is such shit, I can see it in your eyes. You and this dominant boss stuff, if you want me all you have to do is say so. Honestly have had feelings for you for a while. When you disappeared to stay home, I made a point to keep in contact with you because I love you. You really didn't know that?"

His tone and his words make me feel out of control so I push back that part of me letting the boss lady me take over. I lean forward bringing one hand to his hair pulling him to me kissing him hard. I did not count on that kiss taking the breath from me. I pull back just staring at him before I kiss him hard again biting his bottom lip and whispering, "I can't say that to you, not here and not now. And I ask the questions here, do you understand me?" When he doesn't answer I kiss him hard again and then I feel him nodding his head. After a knock on my door, I have no choice but to let him escape but just before the end of the day I am surprised to see him just standing in my door way again. I am tired and ready to head home so I glare at him, "yeah what?"

He comes into the room shutting the door locking it again before he moves to my desk. "I have been thinking about us and this situation."

"Yes?" I put down my pen and stare up at him; I will not let him see that I am nervous. I want him so much but I will never let him see that.

"Maybe I want you to dominate me." He suddenly kneels next to me and rests his hand on my arm. "I want to be a part of your life Mal."

"Tyler, you know that you are already a part of my life, but I think we both want more. You want me to say what you said to me earlier and I just can't." I watch him sigh and then I can't stand it anymore I pull his hair hard, "Kiss me now." I demand his kiss and then as his lips touch mine I know I am lost, somehow someway I need him to be a bigger part of my life.

"Mal..."

I stop him with another hard kiss, "What did I tell you? I am in charge here. Kiss me till I tell you to stop Tyler."

Lost in these memories I jump when my cell phone buzzes again in my lap. I open my eyes and reach for it but Doug is faster, "who is this?"

I look at the screen already knowing who it is, "that is my assistant."

Doug gazes at me before pushing a hair off my face, "dedicated huh? It is pretty late to be texting about work. Did your first day back go okay?"

Smiling at him I take a firm hold of my cell and nod, "it did, I missed the adult craziness." He nods yawning before kissing me, then he reaches over turning off the light bathing us both in darkness. I turn on my side feeling him curl up right behind me with one arm thrown over me. I quickly look at the message, _**Mal, you still there?**_ I swear to myself softly and quietly as I can text him back, _**give me 10 minutes and I will call you.**_

_***TYLER***_

_I hate myself as I text her again knowing how late it is but she is all that I can focus on. I sit with work on my lap and my boss in my head, fuck just shoot my ass now. I stare at the damn thing and just as I am about to give up she texts back, she can't talk now. I text back and toss the damn cell across the bed trying to read this manuscript but thoughts of her distract me again. I remember all the talks we have had and I know things about her that no one knows but since we only were friends it didn't seem to matter. We never planned on spending much time together till today when her sexy ass strutted into my way. _

_Finding out that I had not gotten the promotion but instead got another new boss to break it did not put me in the best mood that day, so when I sitting at my desk and the office started buzzing that she had arrived I was ready to be a total ass. Then I looked up and saw Mallory walked towards me, tight black skirt and that was it. I had to stand up and pray to god that it did not look like I was pitching a tent as I stared at her. If she noticed she didn't show it, I nodded to her and then sat back down at my desk while the office continued to gossip about her. I said nothing when they asked if any of us knew her. Being called to her office made me grin but then I had to check myself, this is work shit not a damn date or a pickup in the club. I stood in her doorway rubbing my chin hoping not to act like a damn fool but she barely looked up nodding me to a chair._

She came to sit in the chair next to me and started to talk about what we will be doing here. Sitting across from her here in the office makes me feel different, her long legs crossed in front of me in the damn skirt seem to call to me. I shift uncomfortably in my chair as my cock reaches towards her and I try hard to listen to her words not focusing on her lips that I want to kiss right now. The she stands up suddenly and heads to the door; I turn my head to the side and eye her as she locks it. I raise an eyebrow staring at her, "Mal? Why did you lock the door?"

She laughs at me but I hear a difference in it now, it's a deep throaty laugh that makes my cock jerk watching her move to sit on the edge of her desk. Her legs were calling to me in the chair but on her desk I can see down into her blouse, her firm breasts pushed up and making me shift again in my chair. Then she starts to talk and my attention moves up to her lips, her words shock me. It seems there is much more to her that I did not know. I swallow and mutter back to her, trying not to let her see how affected I am but her. I have to leave before I made a move I will regret so I stand up to leave but she throws her body in my way. I can't help but smirk at her, "You know you are only my height due to those heels of yours?"

Her reaction caught me off guard and as the door is against my back she speaks, I can only stare at her wondering how I never saw this side of her. Her fingers on my lips make it too tempting so I bite at her smirking again. When her speakerphone goes off Mal doesn't seem bothered at her, she covers my mouth and turns her head to the side speaking as if she was here alone at her desk. I admire her coolness and want so much to blow that calmness of her; I want to make her out of control...just to see if I can. After she is done she turns to me and I can't hold it in, "Mal I think that I like this side of you."

Her reaction is not what I wanted she is willing to give me only a part of her but I want it all, all of her not just here at work and stolen moments. "You mean you don't have any feelings for me? Mal that is such shit. I can see it in your eyes. You and this dominant boss stuff, if you want me all you have to do is say so. Honestly have had feelings for you for while. When you disappeared to stay home, I made a point to keep in contact with you because I love you. You really didn't know that?" Then she kisses me and damn if it doesn't make us both a mess, my cock is so hard now that it aches from wanting to be buried in her. I pull her close to me aching for more but her words, for some reason she won't admit that she wants me or needs me but she will in time. I let her escape this time.

The rest of the day passes painfully slow and I have to see her again before I head home; standing in her doorway I am not surprised when she glares me. This time I shut the door locking it before I move across the room. I have been thinking of her all day and this damn situation; I have to have her anyway that I can. As we talk I have to be closer to her, to show her that I mean it. "I want to be part of your life." I stare at her and smirk at her order, I kiss her gladly and hard like I will never fucking stop. God how I want to posses this woman but for now I will let her posses me. I try to talk to her, to tell her again that I love her but she silences me with her orders and demands I kiss her till she stops me. I wanted to kiss her forever but too soon her cell goes off and she walked out of my life for the night.

Sitting here remembering it all only makes me need a cold shower but I just need her so I text her again. She says 10 minutes this time and I realize that is about the amount of time to get from my place to hers.

***MALLORY***

I wait till I hear Doug's breathing grow deeper till I know he is sleeping, I slip carefully from our bed and tiptoe downstairs to call Tyler, he answers on the first ring but I silence him with a growl, "You know that I have a family and you cannot just text me like that. If this is going to work Tyler, you have to listen to me. I am the one in charge here; I am the one with everything to lose."

"Mal, I am sorry but I just needed to hear your voice. You will kill me but come outside."

"What the fuck? Tyler no you better not be outside." I step outside and almost run into him. He is right there on my porch.

I stare at him as he continues to talk to me on his cell while looking into my eyes. "What will you do to me if I am?" His smirk makes me want to wipe it off his face.

I move towards him still on my cell too, my face turns into a hard stare. "I will remind you that I am the one in charge here, you want to see what that means let me show you." I disconnect the call and push past him walking to his car. I turn back to order him, "drive us now." He follows me and eyes me as he drives, I have to bite back a smile as his hand roams over to rest on my thigh but I have to show him quickly who is in charge here. I push it away, "did your mistress tell you to touch her?"

I see his eyes flip from the road to me instantly and his apple's bob as he swallows hard, "Mal what did you just say?"

"I said did your mistress say you could touch her?" I turn my head to him and laugh softly, "You never played that game Tyler? Guess you will be learning then, don't worry I won't be too hard on you if I have to punish you."

I laugh and notice where we are, "pull over there and park." He doesn't say a word but pulls over and turns off the car then looks over at me. He doesn't move to touch me making me grin at him. "You are a fast learner, for now you can't touch but you can watch."

He doesn't say a word but eyes me curiously as I lean the seat back opening my legs so he can watch me. I bite my lips seeing his eyes light up as I bring my fingers to my lips first tracing them lightly then I ease one finger into my lips with my eyes trained on him. I lick it and move my lips around it as it was his hard cock that I had in my mouth and I can tell by his face that he is imagining it as well. I move it in and out slowly almost painfully slowly till I hear him shift in his seat and almost laugh. I ease it out of my mouth and whisper to him, "You like that? Keep watching." I take my hands and ease them down my tank top that I am wearing with nothing under it and caress my breasts closing my eyes. I forget to worry about him watching me as I pinch my nipples feeling them so hard and my body beginning to wake up. I can feel myself growing wet between my legs and without a thought I let one hand creep there rubbing over my night shorts, the feel of the soft fabric against my wet clit makes me moan softly then I hear him groan. I open my eyes slowly not surprised to see him staring intently with his hands rubbing over his cock. I smirk and then move the fabric of my shorts over so he can see my core dripping wet as I rub my fingers slowly up and down. I ease my fingers into myself moaning loud and bring my eyes to lock with his; he is what I want to be looking at as I cum. I move my fingers deep and hard then hit my clit hard making my whole body shudder as I cum hard, he is breathing hard as I come down from my high and as I bring my hands from my core then I beckon him to me.

He moves to me quickly and tries to pull me to kiss him but I shake my head, I bring my wet fingers to his lips but he doesn't question me. He takes my fingers into his mouth licking them clean then I pull him close kissing him harder than before and after a few minutes I open my mouth further letting my tongue push deep into his mouth. Drowning in these kisses which are just growing more and more intense I feel his hands creeping up my thighs. I pull them to rest on my breasts without breaking our kisses. He needs no instructions, his touch on my breasts soon has me moaning against his lips wanting and needing so much more but I didn't plan on this I want him but in the back of my mind I am still unsure. Then I hear his words, "so sweet mistress of mine, can I continue? I want to touch you more…."

I kiss him hard letting my tongue tangle with his feeling his hands moving over my nipples making me moan and then I whisper to him, "Yes you may touch me here." I bring one of his hands to reach against my core; just the heat of his hand there makes me moan softly. Again he needs no instructions but seems bent on teasing me back. I feel his touch over my clit moving slowly and soon he has me even wetter moving my hips wanting more. "Do not tease your mistress, make me wetter….make me cum so hard I scream out your name." I order him and then suddenly cry out as his fingers invade me hard. I close my eyes as he fucks me hard with those fingers of his, making my whole body begin to sweat as he moves them expertly hitting my clit every so often so that I am beginning to tremble under his touch. "Do not stop, make me cum now." He bites my bottom lip hard and his fingers move faster than ever and just as I begin to shake he hits my clit hard making me lose control cumming hard all over his hand. My legs are shaking so hard I have to try hard to hold them still. I kiss him again and then push him back a bit breathing in deep. I grin at him and then push him back to his seat noticing that he is rubbing his cock, I can see a small wet spot but it's obvious that he is still hard as a fucking rock from finger fucking me. I move to him kissing him slowly teasing as I whisper to him, "you have pleased me so much, maybe I can do something for you."

***TYLER***

I race to her place dialing at the same time, she sounds put out but I don't fucking care I need to see her. When I tell her where I am she flies out of the house cell phone in hand wearing only a white tank top that I can see right through and a tiny pair of boy shorts. I am instantly hard as a rock eyeing her. I let her rage at me not saying a word. When she is done she smirks at me, then orders me to my car. I am sure as fuck she will make me drive away alone but she slides into the passenger seat still smirking at me. I reach for her thigh and immediately get shut down. I sigh and drive as ordered gazing over at her from time to time. Her nipples are hard and that damn tank top needs to come off, her eyes are glowing as she watches me drive. I hate to admit it but her mistress talk is making me want her more, I can't wait to get a hold of her but she won't let me touch her yet.

I pull over as ordered and turn to watch her after turning off the car. She laughs and settles back in the seat parting her legs so I can already get a glimpse of her, wet as hell and it takes all I got not to lunge at her. She knows exactly how to make me even harder from her lip biting to the way she eases her fingers in and out of her mouth I swear this woman will make me cum without even touching me. I groan slightly eyeing her pussy which is even wetter now. I have never wanted any woman this much and waiting for her to give me the green light is making my cock ache. She teases herself and me, her fingers moving down cupping those breasts and then lower to push the fabric away so I have full view, now I am the one biting my lip trying not to lunge. My cock is pushing painfully hard against my zipper begging to be free; I bring a hand to it trying to relieve the pressure a bit. I see her eyes follow my hand and she smirks at me. Her eyes lock on me as she starts to push her fingers into her pussy moaning making me almost cum in my pants. The way her eyes glaze over lets me know she is close, I can feel my breathing deepen trying hard just to watch her. My cock twitches painfully making me groan when she shudders and I can tell she just came hard. I can't resist anymore and pulls her to me trying to kiss her. She pushes me away but puts her sticky sweet fingers on my lips. I lick them hard tasting her sweetness and it makes me want more as I eye her. Then she kisses me, our kisses at the office are nothing compared to it. Her tongue deep in my mouth and knowing we are alone here...I can push it further. I put my hands on her thighs wanting to touch that pussy of her, wanting to be the one making her cum the next time.

She surprises me by not pushing me away but putting my hands on her breasts. I take over caressing them and move my hands under her tank not waiting for her to say anything more. I hear her moans and know she is as hot as I am right now. Kissing her deeper I know to get more from her I am going to have to cave to her rules so I whisper to her asking her permission to do more. I hear her words and let her lead me where she wants me, she puts my hand right where my stiff cock wants to be but I move my fingers over her...teasing and taunting till I feel more wetness come from her to coat them then I push deep inside her. I can already tell that she likes it rough and hard, she is gonna need a safe word with me. I smirk and go to work making her moan louder and louder till I feel her pussy clench my fingers tight as she cums hard but my cock is so hard now that it hurts. She pushes me back into the driver's seat and stares at me.

***MALLORY***

His face at my words makes me laugh as I push him back into the driver's seat and move my hands to caress him through his jeans. I hear him moan and I can feel all of him so hard pressing into my hand. I want to see him and to feel him and to make him cum as hard as he did for me. I unzip him carefully and free him to me; just the sight of him makes me groan. I want him buried deep inside me but not yet, first I reach over with one hand stroking him firmly as he oozes just a bit of pre cum over my hand. I lean down quickly licking that up and teasing the tip of him with my tongue under I feel him groan my name taking a hold of a fistful of my hair. "Tell me that you want me to give you more." I look up at him and wait for his words.

"Fuck Mal, I want you but if I can't have you I want those sweet lips of yours."

"You ask and since you have been such a good boy, you get." I lean down and ease him slowly just the tip of him into my mouth enjoying the sweet taste of him then ease him back out and in just a bit deeper. Each time I bring him out of my mouth I feel him tighten his thighs making me smile; he is getting closer so this time I bring him in and keep in moving him deeper and deeper until the tip of his cock hits the back of my throat making him groan clenching my hair harder. I move him faster in and out of my mouth till I feel him grow even larger for a moment as I feel his hot explosion pouring into my mouth. I swallow it and continue to keep him in my warm mouth until I feel him go limp. I ease him out and then sit back in my seat, "take me home now."

***TYLER***

Her hands on me make me almost cum right there but then she brings those lips to me, her warmth makes me fall back on the seat and I grab her hair hard trying not to cum too soon. I want to enjoy this sweet torture. She is good at it though and soon has me there at the sweet point, I want to warn her but I can't speak. As I pump deep into her mouth she swallows it all and I close my eyes clenching a hold of her hair tighter. Then she is suddenly across the car staring at me. I just nod and drive her home. Sitting outside her house again, I stare over at her. I hate that I want to say it again, I fucking love you repeats in my head but I know she won't listen. She is not ready to hear that so I just smile at her and nod when she says she will see me soon. As the car door slams my heart feels slammed in it. I thought it was mutual but it maybe I am wrong. I watch till she slips into the house, then I slowly drive home.

***MALLORY***

I want him more than I can control and its scares me so much. I know if I speak again the words he wants to hear will come flooding out of me and damn it no. I can't say it; I can't be in love with him. Can I? I watch his car slip out of the sight from my living room window before I slip back upstairs into bed. My husband pulls his arm around me and all I can think of how I wish it was Tyler in this bed with me instead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

***TYLER***

I wake up hard as a rock and her image on my mind as I head to the shower. In the hot water I let the memories of last night guide me as I relieve the pressure she created. God damn Mal, I want that sexy body of hers so bad right now. Leaving me like that, I haven't been left like that by a woman for a long damn time, never have I had one play the way Mal wants to play. She wants to be in charge. I have never had that before either but I have to admit that her voice telling me what to do is hot as fuck. I close my mouth picturing her dripping wet pussy as I cum hard, then try to let that image go. She made it clear that she is not crossing that line yet, I will have to be patient if I want her and fuck I want her. I head to get ready for work and hope that she doesn't leave me walking around all day at the office with a damn hard on.

At the office I try to think ahead like an assistant should and I am in her office when she strolls in wearing yet another tight skirt that hugs her curves. I groan and then see her smirk at me; this is going to be hard. Turning away from her to pick up some files off her desk I hear the door close softly then glance over my shoulder to see her locking it. I have to fight not to laugh as she comes up behind me pushing me against the desk and grinding herself into my ass hard. I almost speak but then remember to let her lead.

***MALLORY***

I barely slept once I got home and was so ready to head to work just to see him again. How fast he has taken over my mind and my body aches for wanting him, I kick myself for not letting us go further but in my mind I know we have to move slowly. He wants all of me, part of me that I am not ready to give him yet. I do love him, more than I knew until he kissed me yesterday but now, what now?

After dropping the kids off, I head to the office and the first thing I see is him in my office standing next to my desk. I bite my lip as he bends over to grab something; his ass is calling to me. I quietly shut my office door smirking as I lock it. I come up behind him and push myself against his ass hard moaning softly. A part of me wants him on my desk right now but there is not time for that, not yet. I run my hands down his sides and slap his ass hard. "So you have my files ready then?"

I slip back into boss mode as I move to sit behind my desk staring at him. He seems to understand the rules now, it's not spoken but he follows my lead and starts to go through my meetings for the day. The day is long and I spent a lot of day with him, trying so hard not to stare but it's so hard. I can see it is for him too when he stands up I can see he is hard, he smirks when he sees me looking. I bite my lip and nod at him not wanting him to know how much I want him. I know that I need a hit, he is like a drug that I need desperately so at the end of the day I text him to come to my office. As I wait for him I sprawl in my office chair putting my legs up on the desk texting my husband that I will be home late. I look up at Tyler walks into the room.

***TYLER***

I am impressed when she manages to control herself and moves right back to bossing me around. All I get throughout the day are random glances till she notices my hard-on. I smirk at her as I see her eyes gazing at my crotch and then look away. I want to throw her down and fuck her till she beats for me to stop or tells me she loves me but I can't. At the end of the day just as I am talking with the guys about what to do my cell goes off. I smirk not surprised at all it's from Mal. My buddies groan at me and I just shake my head, "sorry boss lady calls. I can't leave yet." They start talking shit and I feel my hands tied, I want to bitch them out hard not to talk about her like that but if I do it might give away how I feel about her. I shake my head and loosen my tie as I watch to her office. She is waiting for me playing on her cell phone as I walk in. Her long legs on the desk call to me again and I feel my cock already responding to her, damn her.

I sit down in a chair but she shakes her head no at me. She has had her long dark hair in a bun all day but suddenly she reaches up to let her hair down. It falls over her shoulder in a mass of long dark curls that I long to bury my fingers in. Then she finally tells me to come closer. I move to her desk standing next to her, "tell me what you want baby."

Seeing her sexy smirk I know I am finally going to get my hands on her again. I nod as she commands and sink to my knees next to her desk smirking back at her. She uncrosses her legs and puts one of them on my shoulder then pulls me to her by my tie. I don't need further instructions as I slide my hands up her thighs under her skirt my hands coming into contact with her soft silky panties that are already drenched with her wetness.

***MALLORY***

Watching him close the door walking into the room I have to hide a grin. I have been waiting all day to touch him again, to kiss him and to be in those arms of his. He sits down and I shake my head at him, "Tyler come here..." I lean back and let down my hair shaking it loose as he moves to stand next to me. I look up at him, "on your knees baby." He drops down on his knees next to my chair and I uncross one of my legs bringing it to his shoulders and taking hold of his hands, I place them on my thighs and lean back opening up to him. He moves his hands quickly but softly higher and higher until he is pushing my skirt up so he can slide under it. I hear it rip a bit but I don't care, he holds one hand resting over my wet core making me breath hard as I stare at him. "Tyler I want to tell you the rules now." He nods slipping his fingers under my wet panties and tracing over my clit slowly. "At work you may never touch me unless we are alone together, and I am the one who says when and where you may touch me." His fingers slip inside me making me stop closing my eyes biting back a moan. "And Tyler I know what you said to me, I can't give you all of me...not right now but if you want to be a part of my life you will take what I can give you for now. But...stop that and come here." I push his hands from me and sit up quickly pulling him to me kissing him hard. I feel myself longing to say it right here and right now but I can't...kissing him makes me want so much to just be his and his alone but it's so complicated right now. I kiss him and then whisper to him, "I know how you feel about me, and I have very powerful feelings about you too but right now I can't say what you want me to. It's not that I don't love you but when I say it to you I want to be free to say it...I don't want to be tied to anyone else and have to explain my feelings or feel guilty about them. Do you understand?"

His answer is first a hard kiss making me tremble then he pushes me back to look into my eyes, his words make me cry and I can't stop it I kiss him hard and then fight to get back into control. I bring his hands back to my legs and he moves them up fast to where they were before. Pushing deep inside me making me cry out, I smirk at him, "harder baby harder."

He smirks at me and pushes my chair back so he can move closer to me, then takes a hold of my panties. "May I?"

I nod to him, "yes you may, rip them off me and make me scream again." I watch him as he brings his hands both under my skirt and jump as I hear my panties ripping.

***TYLER***

When she pulls me close pushing my hands off her at first I am afraid that I did something wrong then I hear her words and I know that even if she can't say it yet its there. It's there in her look as she stares at me, it's there in her touch and it's there in her kisses, hot, salty and making me want her even more if that is possible. I whisper back to her, "Mal I know it's unfair of me to tell you all this right now but I can't help it. The way I feel I tried to hold it in but Mal baby it's been a long time coming. When you left to stay home baby I had to find ways to talk to you and now you are back in my world I can't fight it anymore but I will not push you. I will take whatever you can give me and when you want more you just tell me."

Then she puts my hands back on her legs and I move them right back to touching her and pushing deep inside her but her damn panties are just in my way. I grab a firm hold of them and look up at her, "May I?" When she consents I rip them off in one hard pull laughing when she jumps. I toss them down on the floor and push up her skirt moving my fingers back deep inside her as I stare at her. Our eyes lock and I swear that woman reads my mind. I nod at her words and gladly move down to begin to lightly lick her thighs pushing her legs open wider as I near her pussy. Her one leg is over my shoulder and the other on her desk, when I gaze up she has her blouse open and is tracing circles over her breasts with both hands while she watches me. I reach her pussy and it is already dripping wet, I push my fingers in deep and then move down to kiss and lick at her. She tastes sweet, so damn sweet that I need more so I push my tongue deep inside her wanting to make her lose control. I feel her hands come suddenly to tangle in my hair pushing me down deeper.

***MALLORY***

After he rips my panties off I have to fight not to lose control his touch is making me so wet, so fucking wet and it just makes me long for more. He starts to finger fuck me hard and then suddenly he pushes my skirt all the way up and eyes me, I know what he wants so I whisper to him, "put those lips of yours on me baby." The combination of his fingers and his tongue he soon has me a mess, I bring my hands to my breasts. They are aching to be touched and I don't know how much longer I will be able to keep from jumping him completely. Every part of me wants him, I want to be licked, kissed, bitten and fucked by him till we both pass out but for now I don't give him the green light to fuck me. I let him push my legs open further hearing my skirt rip again as my climax hits me hard. I push his head down deeper and cry out loud. He dives his tongue deeper into me making me cry out his name and shake so hard he reaches up with one hand to hold onto my leg on his shoulder. I breathe hard as he finally moves from me. I look down at him as he smirks up at me. I love that cocky smirk of his and I want to fuck him hardcore on my desk but for tonight we can't do that. I look at him and smirk, "you are amazing baby, so it's my turn to do the same for you. So handsome drop the pants and get your fine ass in my chair."

I stand up pushing him into my chair as soon as his pants are down and smirk, his cock is standing straight up just begging for my attention. I look up at him and decide the tonight I will give him just a bit more so I unbutton my blouse the rest of the way and toss it off. I see him looking down at me but I just smirk at him then move to tease him with my tongue licking at him like he is like a lollipop. I hear him groan and he lies back in the chair while I move closer to slip just the tip of him into my mouth closing my lips tight around him. His hands in my hair make me laugh, he tries to push me down to take more of him inside but I fight back just swirling my tongue around the tip of him and then ease him out to stare up at him. "Naughty boy, be patient." I wink at him then move back to easing his tip into my wet lips, I take him in a inch more at time just to ease him out before taking him deeper. Each time I take him deeper he groans and pulls my hair harder till finally I have all of him deep throat so that each move make his tip brush the back of my throat. Now I let him direct my movements as he pushes my head down deeper, I close my eyes and move with him till I know he is getting close. I reach back quickly and unhook my bra pulling it off then I gently ease him out of my mouth. I move forward to rub his cock on my breasts hearing him groan loudly as I do. It makes me wet suddenly as his tip grazes my hard nipples and I want to jump him right now but I know that I can't. Instead I press my breasts together and push his cock in between them then look up at him. "Cum on me baby, cover me." He nods and as he fucks my breasts I lean down catching him each stroke with my tongue till I feel him start to spray. Suddenly his warm sticky cum begins to rain on my breasts while I stare up at him, his eyes are trained on me the whole time. I love how intently he is staring at me while his face is flushed bright red.

***TYLER***

I sit back and watch her as she moves between my legs. I can't wait to feel her lips on me but honestly I want to fuck her so back that it hurts. I am dying to be buried deep inside her as she brings her hands to me I jump a bit. Her hands are soft but cold to the touch; I stare at her as she begins to tease me hardcore. I try to push her down but Mal fights me. It's her way or none so I lean back in the chair to watch her; she takes me bit by fucking bit till I am almost ready to fuck her face hard. When she finally takes me in completely my tip grazes the back of her throat and I groan loudly pulling her hair. Finally she lets me take charge for a bit; I push her head down harder as I thrust up into her mouth. I close my eyes and try not to cum too soon; I want to enjoy her warm wet mouth and the sweet noises she is making. Her soft moans make me vibrate in her mouth; it's such an amazing feeling. Then just as I am almost there she pulls back and I am confused till I see her pulling off her shirt and bra. Her breasts mesmerize me making me stare at them as she takes a firm hold of my cock brushing my tip over her nipples. I fight not to just lose it right now, her moans and mine are growing louder but I don't care if anyone hears us all I can think of is her. She pushes her breast together and smirks at me. I gladly fuck her chest till I explode and cover her just as she asked. As I cum I lock eyes with her and I can't breathe. She has me so worked up, I just came but all I want is to pull her up and fuck her right now. I see her biting her lip as she watches me. I whisper her name and stare at her as she suddenly stands up. I watch her lean over to grab a cloth and as she wipes off her breasts she sits on her desk. I can see up her skirt now and it makes me hard again instantly. I stand up and start to pull up my pants but to my surprise she pushes me back down in the chair. I almost laugh but then I see the look in her eyes.

***MALLORY***

The look in his eyes as he cums blows me away; I have never had anyone but him look at me like that. There is so much unsaid in that look. Love, passion, heat and I can't fight this anymore. I sit down on my desk to wipe off my chest and smirk as I see his eyes go between my legs. I am ready for him, I can't wait anymore. He stands up but I push him back down. "Tyler we are not done yet. I was going to wait for this but baby I don't think I can anymore." I step back from him and wiggle out of my skirt to stand naked before him. I see him staring and smirk as I pull him up tugging his pants off. He tosses his shirt off and for the first time we are naked in front of each other. He is so damn hot and it makes me wonder how I have gone this long with attacking him. I push him back down in my chair and sit in his lap. I don't let him enter me yet as I kiss him softly. "Tyler, baby I can't be without you anymore." I grind on him and kiss him hard. Our kisses take over and grow deeper and deeper till our tongues are moving over each other making my body come alive with lust and longing. Knowing that I am finally going to let us give in to this is making me shake in anticipation. Finally I feel him pushing at me and I ease myself down feeling him slip inside me bit by bit. Now he is teasing me until he is finally fully inside me. We both moan at the same time staring into each other's eyes. I have never felt so close to anyone before; I cling to him and for a moment we don't even move just enjoy the first moment of being joined as one.

His cock suddenly twitches inside me making me jump and then his hands come to my hips pushing me up and then pulling me down hard. I lean forward to grab the back of the chair using it to pull myself up and down harder and faster making us both groan. The sounds of our bodies slamming together grows louder and louder and it's not long till I am shaking over him cumming hard. He smirks at me and then whispers into my ear. I smirk back at him, "You think we need a safe word? Show me why."

***TYLER***

When she pushes me back down in the chair hard, I laugh and stay there watching her. She starts to pull off her skirt and the sight of her makes my mouth water. Her words make me harder instantly and I gladly stand up to strip then she pushes me down again. I hate to admit it but her bossing me is making me hot as fuck. Will she always be this in charge or can I manage to take over? It's a challenge I can't wait to see about. Then I finally get her naked ass in my lap, I can't believe looking at her that she has any kids. You can't see it and all I can think is that I want to be buried in her so deep right now but when she starts kissing me I lose all other thoughts. Our kisses, deep salty and hot as fuck. She knows how to make me crazy then finally I feel her easing my tip inside her but I hold onto her hips controlling how far in her I dive. I ease in a bit at a time teasing her back till finally I pull her down hard taking her over fully. I fucking love how her body shudders the first time I hit her walls with my cock. It makes me fucking harder and I hold her still staring into her eyes. It feels like the first time, not just our first time and I can't move at first but my cock decides to move on its own. She jumps and starts us off. From that point of I can't think of anything else but her as she slides up and down my cock like it's her own personal amusement ride. The moans she made earlier are replaced with sexier breathy cries that grow louder and louder as she nears her climax. I feel her cum hard, the walls of her pussy are clenching my cock so tightly I have to fight not to cum myself but I have something I want to do first. "Mal you said you wanted me to make you scream, you are loud but baby you aren't screaming yet but I think I know how to make you." She smirks at me and then laughs. "Mal, I think you might need a safe word soon."

Mal moves down hard on me making us both moan and then answers me, "you think we need a safe word? Show me why?"

I quickly grab her ass standing up from the chair and laying her down on the desk. I smirk down at her pulling her sexy ass to the edge of the desk. I smirk down at her pulling one of her legs over my shoulder, "show you gladly. Mal you are going to need one because baby I am gonna fuck you till you are screaming." I stop talking and pull her to me thrusting hard and deep. I won't stop till I hear her screaming.

***MALLORY***

Riding him hard and fast I feel my whole body shaking hard. He makes me feel amazing it's a rush like I have not had in a while. The way he moves inside me making me cry out louder and louder. He manages to hit my walls hard with each thrust so I am soon cumming hard. When he tells me that I need a safe word I can't help but laugh but then I am suddenly on my back on my desk. He smirks at me still deep inside me as he taunts me. "You want to make me scream, bring it baby...you will have to fuck me hard to make me need a safe word. Fuck me raw baby, make me sore from you." I smirk as he pulls me across the desk hard by the hips with my left leg thrown over his shoulder. He thrusts harder into me that anyone has ever before making me cry out loud. With my leg up he is hitting my wall deeper than before and I can't stop him. I have no control in this position at all. Each thrust makes me almost scream as it hits me so deep the mix of pain and pleasure is quickly taking me over as I stare up at him trying not to let it show but my cries are betraying me as they are getting so loud. As he continues I feel him whisper to me and shake my head no, "no safe word needed yet baby. Just don't stop, I want you to cum now."

His answer is to put both my legs on his shoulder then pull my hips again slamming into me so fucking hard I almost half sit up screaming out, trying to hide it is over. I can't do it. His thrusts are hitting me so hard that I have to clench the desk to stop from scratching him as he keeps it up. His pace is fast and furious making me burn with a rawness as he slips in and out of me but just before I cum he stops. He holds still inside me smirking.

***TYLER***

Watching her writhe over her desk as I pound deep and hard into her makes me almost cum but I manage to hold back. I watch her touch herself and feel her moving with me. Never has being with a woman made me feel like this. I just want to fuck her forever. I want her here and there, I want to take her home with me and fuck her till we both pass out then wake up the next morning and fuck her again. I thought maybe being with her it might be one of those things, you know where you want to fuck someone so bad and once you do the feeling is over and gone, and then you move on. Being here with Mal right now buried deep in her heat I know that it not the case if anything now that I am having her I want her more and more. I fucking love this woman with all that I have. As I fuck her hard I watch her face, I love how I can tell each time I hit her spot. Her whole face goes red and she makes this face making me want to do it over and over again. And her body, each time I hit that spot her pussy clenches me hard so fucking hard, it's amazing. No other woman has ever done that to me as hard; I nearly come with each squeeze. I want to stay buried inside her forever. I can tell she is as affected as I am by her sweet noises; she is getting louder and louder with each second. I will have her screaming soon.

I smirk at her words, "did you just say to fuck you raw? Baby what an invitation that is. I can so do that." I take hold of her hips and pull her close; I raise both her legs over my shoulders now and pound into her as hard as I can. She screams out almost instantly and her body begins to shudder hard. I hold onto her pounding till my knees are shaking then I feel it hit...her climax. I don't know what it does to her because it rocks me hard. I close my eyes as her pussy beginning to tighten harder and harder pulsating so hard I lose it and cum hard deep inside of her. I groan out her name as it pours out of me coating her walls. I fight to stand up; my legs are shaking with the force of my release into her.

***MALLORY***

As he makes me scream my body answers with a scream of its own, I feel myself shuddering so hard that I feel like I am blacking out under him. Each thrust makes me scream again and again till suddenly my climax hits so hard my toes curl making me stiff around him and then the pulsating starts. I can't control it so I just close my eyes screaming out his name feeling myself bringing him to join me. He explodes inside me and it makes me shudder hard as it warms me. I am breathless feeling him still pouring into me and then slowly he pulls out of me to collapse in my chair. I can't breathe to speak so I just turn my head to stare at him. He lifts his head and his eyes meet mine, we are both speechless and I wonder if he is as overwhelmed by it as I am. Never have I been so literally fucked. I can pretend that I don't, but I know it in this heartbeat...I love him and I am his alone now.

Then my damn cell rings and it brings us back to reality, a reality in which we are not a couple but now I know in my heart I have to find a way to be with him as much as I can.

***TYLER***

In the aftermath, I am staring at her trying not to say I love you again when her phone goes off and reminds me that she is not mine, fuck she is not mine. Not yet, the thought of her going home to him makes me sick. I dress and without a word I leave the office. I can hear her calling my name but I can't answer her right now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

***TYLER***

Walking out the room buttoning up my shirt my mind is racing. All I can think of is what we just did. We crossed a line and suddenly I just had to jet before I said something that I regretted. Damn her, something in me clicked and now all I want to do is bury myself in her arms and beg her to never ever leave me. It was on the tip of my tongue then her fucking cell went off but it saved me from making a complete fool of myself. Leaving that room was the only way I could avoid spilling out my heart to her again and my dreams of the future. What kind of a future could we possibly have at this point? I never thought that far ahead because never did I see us moving beyond friends but now all that I want is what I can't have. I hit the parking ramp just as my cell phone starting going off endlessly. A quick peek shows me its Mal blasting me with text messages but I can't answer her not yet. I need time and space to get these feelings of mine in check. I can't pressure her anymore right now. She still belongs to someone else even if we love each other and I have to find a way to deal with that fact. I get in my car and still my cell is buzzing, Mal has the art of text blasting down to a science making me cringe. I know by just one of her messages that my sudden lurk from the room has her freaking out. I want nothing more than to try to reassure her that its fine and that we are fine but how can I do that when I can't even calm down myself. I silence my cell and toss it on the passenger seat as I drive. I need a place to go, I don't want to go home…..I am sure that Mal is probably blasting my home phone too. No I need a place to go and unwind so I end up outside my favorite bar. It's a dive but a place that me and my buddies have always frequented all the time and it's a place that Mal won't know to look for me. I head inside leaving my cell behind; I need a complete escape right now.

"Hey Ty." I hear my name called as my eyes start to adjust to the smoky darkened room and see my buddy Eli standing there. He looks the same, a little shorter than me with his wild dark hair always in his face. Just what I needed and as he hugs me he pats my back hard before he looks at my face. "Bro you look like shit. C'mon let's get you drunk that always helps me." With a laugh I give him a shove towards the bar. We get beers and head to our old haunt, the dart board. He hands me the darts and nods as he takes a drink. My aim is dead on tonight as I take my frustration out on it hitting the bull's eye with my first shot. "Tyler dude what the fuck?" Eli asks me as he watches me throw another dart so hard the whole board shakes. He takes a drink and eyes me with dark eyes, "so what's her name?"

I throw my last dart and ignore his question as I pull the darts out of the board then hand them to him reaching for my beer. "Why do you assume it's a girl?"

He downs his beer then holds out his hands for the darts answering me at the same time, "cuz I know you."

I down my beer and wave to the waitress motioning for two more. "Fuck, fine it's a girl."

He throws his darts before he glances over at me. "So you gonna spill or not?"

I close my eyes and clench my jaw thinking of her.

***MALLORY***

One moment I am staring at him with the words "I love you" on my lips almost ready to finally say them to him then suddenly he is gone. I watch him walk away shocked and unable to move at first. I want to scream at him but I can't…I am in total shock. FUCK! I knew that I should have waited for this. It was too much too fast and now, now I might have pushed him too far and lost him. I sit up and call out his name but he doesn't stop or even look back. My chest hurts and I can't breath as I call out louder then I remember that I am completely naked. I jump off my desk slamming my door shut hard so I can pull on my clothes. My skirt is ripped worse than I thought but it's up the slit on the side and I have nothing else to wear. I pull it on and hope that I beat Doug home. As I start to button up my blouse my cell rings, I jump for it knocking things off my desk hoping its Tyler but it's just Doug. Sighing in frustration I hit accept on the call and put in on speaker phone. I get no hello just a barking order to go pickup the boys. Thoroughly annoyed I listen to him rant for a few minutes before I cut him off. I have listened to him talk for years damn it now it's my turn but as I try to tell him that I am finishing something up he cuts me off and I get hit with him suddenly yelling at me. His words sting, it's so obvious that what I want means nothing to him. I cut him off again with a loud yell of my own and then hang up on him. I finish dressing and grab my purse to leave. As I walk to the car I start text bombing Tyler hoping to get a response. When he doesn't answer I feel myself go into full panic mode. I start texting faster and over and over. In my mind if I don't stop he will have to answer me but I reach the car and still nothing. It's not working. During the drive to pick up the boys I give up on texting and just start calling him. I alternate between his cell and his home phone not bothering to leave messages, he knows it's me trying to reach him but it just rings and rings. I pull up outside my friend's house who watches the boys and I feel like screaming. I realize that I am crying and that thought that I have lost him keeps echoing in my head. I know that in my heart losing him might be more than I can take. I can't admit it to him yet but in my heart I know exactly what he means to me. He is the one, I realized it from our first kiss…there was so much in that kiss. It changed my world forever and I don't want to go back to what we were before, I don't want to be just his friend. He is the one on my mind constantly, I see him all day but when I leave I miss him instantly. I don't remember my life before him and I don't want too. As the tears pour harder out of me I lean my head down to rest on the steering wheel just trying to slow down my breathing. Just then I hear a knock on the passenger side window of my car that makes me jump. I look up in shock to see my friend Roxie standing there holding my oldest son Jake in her arms. He is grinning and waving at me shouting. I quickly wipe my eyes as I wave back to them. I step out of the car and walk towards them but as I get closer I notice a look of concern in Roxie's brown eyes as she takes in my appearance. I take Jake from her arms kissing his forehead and pushing back his brown hair that matches my own off his face.

Roxie is staring at me pushing her long dark hair back and holding it in a ball in her hand as she eyes me, we are the same height so when I look at her she is staring me right in the eyes. "Mal, are you okay?" I see her scan me up and down taking in my red and puffy eyes then looking lower to the rip in my skirt which I just now notice has strings hanging off it.

"Rox, I am fine." She shakes her head at me and she doesn't have to say a word. The look she gives me says it all, she is calling me out. I should never have said I was fine it's like a code for bullshit. I sigh letting my son down and watch him run ahead of us.

I ask her about the baby and she stops me by standing right in front of me. "Eric is sleeping, don't change the subject. Mal you have me worried." She points to my ripped skirt, "Were you attacked or something?"

"Oh god Rox, no nothing like that." I run my hands nervously over my hair trying to smooth it while I try to fake a smile at her but she still won't have it.

She turns to look where Jake has gone then back at me, "Mal what tell me what happened, look at you! You are crying and your skirt, either you were attacked or WTF? Come inside while the little one is sleeping. We can talk and I can loan you something else to wear. If Doug sees you like that he will think the same thing I did or worse."

I nod and follow her inside peeking at my cell phone wishing that he would just let me know that he is okay. I need to hear from him right now.

***TYLER***

Between rounds of darts and a few more beers I finally start to talk. Eli doesn't comment at first but just listens, he knows all involved. I see him sigh when I first mention her name. "What you wanted to know, it's Mallory."

"Bro she is married, you could have anyone else why her?" He watches me so intently I have to look away.

His words piss me off making me slam my darts hard into the board. I down my beer and slam it down hard making the waitress come running, I tell her no more for me then I look at him. "Here is the thing, I love her and I will tell you if you want to listen without commenting but I warn you right now say one damn fucking negative word about her to me and bro or not I will beat the shit out of you, got it?" His face changes then suddenly he laughs making me clench my hands into fists, "Eli, start talking quick I am about to lose it with you."

"Fuck Tyler you finally see it, you have been in love with her for so long. About fucking time you did something about it, sorry but your reaction. I didn't know you finally figured it out."

I stare at him, "I know I am drunk but what are you saying?"

He downs his beer and picks up the darts to finish our game before he answers me, "You are drunk bro but you think no one noticed you two? It was obvious at least to me, the first time I met her I thought she was yours the way you introduced her around." I stare at him and lower my head, I remember that night it was before she got married. Doug was not here so she joined us at a party and we spent most of the night hanging out. I sigh and then pull up a chair sinking down holding my head. Eli comes pulling over a chair for himself, "you okay? Did you have one too many." I shake my head and look up at him. "Tyler you love her?"

I nod to him, "yeah I do, I love her and its making me crazy. Tonight we crossed a line and all I want I can't have."

"If she crossed that line with you bro I would say that you might have a chance at what you want."

"You said it yourself she is married." I run my hand over my head not caring how much my hair stands up and then I feel a pain in my chest, she is probably still freaking that I haven't responded to any of her messages. "Fuck what time is it?"

"Bro marriages can be ended. She must have feelings for you, I don't see her as a sleep around type and it's just after midnight, why?" I swear under my breath, how did it get so fucking late? I stand up suddenly then feel the room move. Eli reaches to steady me. "Tyler whoa bro, not so fast. Let's try that a bit slower. I think you need to call a cab."

I sit back down and nod at him, "I need my cell, left it in the car."

"Ok try getting up slower and let's go get it." I get up slow and we head out to my car. I have to dig to find my cell and its nearly dead but I see that she has been trying to reach me all night both texts and phone calls draining my battery. I call for a cab and as I wait for it I send her just one message, **_I love you._**

***MALLORY***

At Roxie's house I borrow some clothes; I am wearing jeans and t-shirt now. In her bathroom as I was changing I texted and tried to reach him again but still nothing. I stand there staring into her mirror looking at myself suddenly filled with loathing; I hate myself and all the damn stupid choices I have made but Tyler is not one of those. I will never regret one moment with him and I know that somehow I have to reach him or I will never rest tonight. Heading out to talk with Roxie I have my clothes in my hand she reaches to take my skirt to throw away but I pull it to my chest making her raise an eyebrow at me, "Mal okay not asking again just tell me what is going on?"

I sigh holding my skirt and playing with strings then move to sit down on her couch looking out the window. Jake is nearby playing on the floor as tears fill my eyes again, "I think I have made mistakes in my life and now for the first time I have something, someone that makes me feel alive again."

She sits down next to me and doesn't say a thing at first as she looks at me then I hear her soft question, "you are not happy are you?"

I shake my head and then bite my lip hard, "I am happy yes and no. I think that I am finally heading back to being happy but I gave up a lot of me and now trying to take it back is not so easy."

"You did give up a lot to be home with the boys, you don't regret that do you?"

"I don't regret them, I love my kids but staying home was like taking my life away. I should have never done that."

"Mal no matter what if you want them to be happy you have to be happy. They will love you always. You were never the stay home type how many times did I tell you that?"

I laugh at her and nod, "too many times to count." I look up as another mother appears to pick up a child and while Roxie talks to her I glance over at Jake as he plays with another child, he looks at me and gives me a goofy grin making me laugh. Then I hear a cry and head to get Eric up, he is rubbing his eyes as I come in the room. His face lights up when he sees it's me and when I pick him up he buries his little hands in my hair holding on tight. I change him and then grab Jake to head home. I have my other clothes tucked in the boys' bag.

At home the house is empty, my cell has no messages from Tyler or Doug so I just feed the boys and sit on the floor with them for a while before their bedtime. They are both busy with their toys, Jake keeps handing me things and telling me about them making me laugh but I can't get my worry about Tyler out of my head. My cell sits next to me not moving all night. Doug finally comes home just as I put the boys to bed, I am exhausted and the first thing he does is slam the door so hard he wakes up the baby. I want to scream but I have to go and rock Eric back to sleep. When I finally come out Doug is blasting the TV and just gives me a glare which I return as I turn the volume down. "The boys are sleeping."

He takes the remote and turns it back up, "I know that."

"WTF did you do that for? I have to work in the morning, don't wake them up again."

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you went back to work huh." He kicks his feet up on the coffee talk and looks at me.

"Is this what the attitude is about?" I stand in front of the TV glaring at him, "turn the fucking TV down because if they wake up again you are dealing with it."

He ignores me and doesn't turn it down so I do and then I leave the room. He calls me back and looks at the toys on the floor. Muttering under my breath I pick them up and then walk out of the room again to go to bed with my cell in my hand. I flop on the bed and try to reach him again.

Hours later I have finally managed to fall asleep when my cell phone goes off making me jump, finally a message from Tyler. I sit up and realize I have fallen asleep with my clothes still on and the lights too. My eyes are red and swollen from crying and Doug is nowhere to be seen, I peek at the clock and see it's after midnight. As I am reading Tyler's message I hear a noise and look up to see Doug standing in our bedroom doorway. I look back to my cell then I look back up at Doug shocked, in his hand he has my ripped skirt. He waves it at me, "Mallory you want to explain this to me?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

*TYLER*

I wake up with a pounding head ache when the alarm goes off and find myself still wearing last night's clothes. I hit snooze and roll over not ready to face the day then I realize that I have not heard anything back from Mal. I know that I texted her last night. Fuck, is she okay? I squint my eyes from the bright light as I reach over for my cell phone dragging it to me and there is the last text I sent to her, **_I love you_** but no answer. She had to have gotten it but no reply. Maybe she was sleeping but I need to talk to her. My sudden leaving her yesterday was a dick move and now I am afraid that I just pushed her away. That thought scares the shit out of me; I need her like I need air. She may not technically be mine but in my heart she is. Deep in my heart I have plans for us. I head to the shower with that in my mind.

After a quick shower I head into the office on the way there I think about Mal. She fills my mind with so much. How can you be so in love with someone? She is so many things to me, a best friend, a trusted ally, a shoulder to lean on, a boss and now a lover. I hate what I did to her by walking out yesterday. My feelings were so strong at that moment that it was either stay and beg her to never leave me or to walk. She is not mine to have, not right now anyway but in my dreams I see her and I and a future. She makes me want all the things I never cared about. I have watched her with her boys and it makes me want a child with her. I want to be all the things to her that she is to me. With that thought in mind I park and head straight to her office.

I stop at the door to her office, its wide open but no Mal. I look up and down the hallway thinking she must be somewhere but I don't see her. A bad feeling washes through me. She never misses work. What the fuck is wrong. I rush into her office and pick up her phone dialing the home phone. It just rings and rings with no answer. Swearing under my breath I balance the phone on my shoulder and pull out my cell to text her. Then I wait no answer. I look up in a panic when her secretary appears in the doorway. "Did Mrs. Allen call you?"

I stare at her, her blue eyes are full of questions and she pulls nervously at her brown hair while I try to remember her name then give up. "No Mal, I mean Mrs. Allen has not called. Sorry your name again?"

"I am Tammy, but it's not like her to call. Do you want me to try to reach her?"

I look up at her and nod as I put down Mal's desk phone. "Tammy that is a great idea, you keep ringing her home phone and I, I will be right back. I am going to run by her house to check on her. She still has that lunch meeting today doesn't she?" Tammy nods and I swear under my breath again. "We can cancel that but let me go see what is going on."

As I head out I hear Tammy call to me, "do you need me to look up her address for you Tyler?"

Shaking my head I look into her eyes, "not necessary I know my way there."

I stride down the hall to the my car all the way blasting Mal with text messages when I reach my car I realize that this is exactly the position she was in yesterday. It makes me pissed at myself again for hurting her. Then I head as fast as I can to her house. Standing before the house I pound on the door calling out her name.

*MALLORY*

Doug standing in front of me asking me again, "Mal explain this? Your skirt didn't rip itself." The sight of him with my black skirt in hand is making me fumble for words; I don't know what to say so I just shrug which angers him more. I cry out as he grabs me by the arms pulling me off the bed and slamming me into the wall. My cell phone drops to the floor and I hear it hit hard but before I can worry about that Doug is breathing hard in my face demanding answers, "Mal either you were attacked or you were willing. So tell me what happened."

"Why do you assume it was like that, nothing happened."

"Then why are you trembling?" Doug's voice is now deep and his eyes are dark as he pushes my head back making me look at him.

"I am trembling because my husband has lost his mind. Now let me go. You are hurting me. Damn it Doug, skirts rip."

"Your husband is tired of your bullshit. Since you went back to work Mal you have been cold as ice to me. You know how I felt about all this but you did it anyway. I want another child; you wanted your job back." His hands roam over my body roughly then suddenly he reaches down tearing my shirt open. I cringe, its Roxie's borrowed shirt and now it's in pieces. Then he roughly pulls at my bra. "Did your skirt rip itself like that? In the heat of passion?" He buries his head in my neck as I try to push him away.

"Doug I told you no more babies. I want to be back in my world, the grown up world. You want another child to keep me hostage again but it's not happening." I slap him hard and then he tosses me onto the bed pulling at my jeans.

"Oh don't be too sure, you been taking your precious birth control pills Mal?"

At those words I perk up and stare at him, "what is that supposed to mean?" Visions of Tyler and me on my desk without a condom in sight fill my mind.

Doug just laughs and pushes down my pants bringing his hands to touch me. "I will let you figure that out smart girl. Now shut up and make love to your husband."

I want to cry to shut this out, I don't want him to touch me but what can I say? I am in love with someone else. He is still my husband so I force myself to endure his touch. He kisses me and I close my eyes feeling tears wet my cheeks. There is now only one that I want to touch me like this and it's not my husband. It seems like hours as Doug roams his hands over my body. It feels like he knows that someone else has been here and he is reclaiming his property. Every touch is rough and makes me cry out in pain. Finally he enters me and I am forced to endure it as he says my name over and over as he pounds deep inside me. I feel nothing but pain, there is no pleasure or sense of closeness like what I had with Tyler. Instead I just close my eyes and try to cling to the image of Tyler. After Doug is done I slowly move from the bed to the bathroom, after I go I stand before the mirror staring at myself. Again I am filled with regret he is the only one I want so why am I here? Am I strong enough to leave Doug and go for the one I truly love? I sigh and then remember Doug's comments about my birth control. I open my drawer and pull out my pills, I usually pop them right before bed so I don't play much attention but I know that there are supposed to be two different colors. I grit my teeth as I notice that half the packet is already missing. Damn it! Doug has been making me take only the ones for the week when my period comes, I sit down on the floor praying that I am not pregnant again but then I realize if I am its Tyler's.

I creep back into our bedroom reaching for my cell phone to see the damage when Doug calls me. I stiffen and leave the phone going back to the bed. He squints at me, "so why is that damn cell phone so important? I am right here and I should be the only one you need to reach." I don't know how to address and then suddenly I am on the bed again pinned down while he fucks me deep and hard, I feel nothing but pain. My legs start to cramp from his thrusts, his eyes are gazed over as he pounds on and on. I cry at him to stop but to my shock I feel a hard slap across the left side of my face. It shocks me into silence and it's the last thing I remember until the next morning when I wake up to Tyler's voice calling my name over and over again. I rise up to go to the door feeling my whole lower body scream in pain and my face feels like its throbbing. I pull on my short robe and head to the door.

*TYLER*

As I stand outside her front door I can hear the phone ringing and ringing but no movement inside. It scares the hell out of me and I start calling out her name as loudly as I can, I don't give a shit if Doug can hear me at this point then finally I hear someone moving inside. The door opens and Mal is standing before me. She seems to be in pain and as I look at her she covers her face with her left hand. I stare at her for just a second before I pull her into my arms, "fuck baby you had me so worried." She cries out and remains stiff in my arms and then I notice her face. Her left cheek seems swollen. I hold her tight against me as I gaze into her eyes, "Mal, what happened?" I am shocked when she falls apart crying in my arms. I pick up her carefully noticing how she cringes in pain and take her inside the house to the living room. I sink down on the couch with her in my arms. She curls up on my chest and cries. Then I hear a noise, "Mal are you alone?"

She looks up at me confused, "alone?"

"Doug, is he here? And the boys?"

"I don't know Tyler I just woke up when you were at the door."

I nod to her and gently push her off my lap to go look. The house is empty, the boys are gone but in the master bedroom I find her cell phone in two pieces on the floor. I pick it up and then I notice their bed. The sheets are a mess but what I notice is a blood stain on the sheets. I eye it and then feel my blood boil, did he hurt her? I head back downstairs and see her trying to ease herself up off the couch and get my answer. I can see some spots of blood on her leg as she walks to me. "Anyone here?"

I shake my head, "no the house is empty but I found your phone and blood, Mal what happened? Did he find out about us and punish you for it?" I pull her into my arms kissing her swollen cheek softly.

She shakes her head and I know why she doesn't want to make it worse but it already is. He has hurt her and I won't let it happen ever again. "Mal please tell me what he did, I want to protect you and you won't let me." She sighs softly and then whispers to me that she needs to me to cancel her meeting. I look into her eyes and nod then she tells me that she needs me to run her to the pharmacy as well. "What do you need from there baby?" I hear the words morning after pill come out of her mouth and I can't think as I stare at her. "Mal, I thought you were on the pill?"


End file.
